THE AVENGER
by white collar black wolf
Summary: what if tony had a son that was exactly like him but with one difference? IN THE MIDDLE OF BEING REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

**The Avenger **

_**A/N: first fanfic **_

_**i don't own the avengers only adam is mine **_

chapter I

I can feel it something is coming something bad as the feeling grows people gather to prepare for the fight that will surely come as the battle comes near and worry grows stronger so does the anger inside me I AM ADAM AIDEN STARK and when the fight comes i won't hold back in destroying who is responsible.

In New York city a sixteen year old boy with dark brown harir and blue eyes was up to no good."Adam where you?"a father asked his son.

"I'm heading back to the tower."sixteen year old Adam Aiden Stark told his father Tony Stark

"ok got that but where are you?" tony asked his son.

"I just disconected the transition line we are off the grid right."Adam told his father.

"oh shit"

"Adam what happen"

Adam's eyes widened behind his mask "missles headed my way"adam told his father

" Adam"

"yeah i know jarvis yes sir delpoy flares now

"dad"

"adam what's wrong"

"missle hit me near the arc reactor"

"get back to the tower"

"on my way jarvis staids report"

"_damge levels low sir" _

"alright dad down in the lab"

"yes sir" "dad"

"adam you alright"

"yeah just a couple of scrapes alright"

"no no dad this dumb Dummy bot I swear I will dismantlen it"

"ok well i have a senete meeeting"

"again"

"yeah so just stay here alright"

"i won't leave the tower"

"i'll be back" (down in adam's lab)

"alright JARVIS'

"yes sir can you order a couple of pizzas" "yes sir right away"

"JARVIS i'm gonna do something down here tell me if shannon gets here"

"yes sir"

_5mintues later _"sir"

"yeah JARVIS' "miss shannon has arrived as well as the pizza"

"alright thanks JARVIS i'll be right up."

**A/N: yes this is the new verison **

**more new chapters to come **

**plz R&R**

**let me know what you think plz**

**thanks **

**seth **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_**i don't own the avengers**_

_**adam and shannon are mine **_

**last chapter**

_5mintues later _"sir"

"yeah JARVIS' "miss shannon has arrived as well as the pizza"

"alright thanks JARVIS i'll be right up."

**now **

(this is the scene with tony and pepper)

(upsairs with Shannon)

"JARVIS"

"_yes sir" _

"Is dad still at his senate meeting"

"hey shannon"

"hey adam"

"what's up"

"nothing i'm headed to D.C. to work on the new building"

"you're killing me let's enjoy this moment before you have to leave"

"come on let's go to my room"

"no adam"

"come on"

"no I have to leave'

"you're no fun"

"_sir agent coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line"_

_"Tell him _i'm not in"

"_sir i'm afriad he's insisting"_

_"_grow a spin i'm in the middle of something"

"wait shannon at least come down to the lab to check something out"

"fine."

(down in adam's lab)

'Wake up daddy's home you i swear i'll dismatle you and turn you into a coke holder"

"J.A.R.V.I.S how did dad's senate meeting go"

"_very good sir"_

_"sir the telophone i afriad my protocols are being overwritten"_

_"_you have reached the life model decoy of adam stark leave a message"

"this is urgent" "then leave it urgently"

(coulson already in lab)

Coulson loked around the lab and just walked in and went right up to adam.

"security breach J.A.R.V.I.S. the elevator is suppose to be locked."

**A/N**

**I KNOW NOT A GOOD ENDING **

**this is the new edited version of it **

**i will try and put shannon in a bit**

**more part of the story i will **

**most likely but little phone conersations **

**between her and adam**

**R&R **


	3. CHAPTER III

Chapter III

**A/N **

**i do not own the avengers **

**ADAM AND SHANNON ARE MINE **

**THOUGH**

**LAST CHAPTER **

(coulson already in lab)

Coulson loked around the lab and just walked in and went right up to adam.

"security breach J.A.R.V.I.S. the elevator is suppose to be locked."

**(shanan has not left yet)**

"Phil come on in"

"Shan his first name is agent I don't like being handed things".

(Phil gives the file to Shan and then she gives it to Adam)

"Shan a moment why is he phil"

"Adam what is this".

"This is this"

(videos of all the avengers) "

I'm gonna go you have a lot of work to do fine call me when you land" "ok i will"

(shan has just left ) "_J.A.R.V.I.S. sir call dad yes sir"_

_"_dad where are you a little busy Adam"

"dad Coulson is here and I think you should take a look at this"

"alright I'm on my way".

(tony arrives)

"What's up"

"**The Avengers Initiative** that's what's up"

"they need us we can't just drop everything and go dad"

"J.A.R.V.I.S can lock down the tower alright done go on fly out i'll follow in a bit alright".

"Dad" "yeah I got a location on Loki"

"where?"

"Germany"

"alright let's go"

"yeah" (Adam and tony arrive in germany)

"Agent Romanoff you miss us"

"Make your move raindeer games"

(loki changes back to normal) "

good move".

**A/N **

**this is the edited and new version **

**of chapter 3**

**not ever good ending i know**

**going to school now so i might not update during the week only on weekends unless i'm swamped with homework **

**plz R&R **


	4. Chapter IIII

**THE AVENGER CHAPTER IIII**

**I DO NOT THE AVENGERS **

**ADAM IS MINE THOUGH **

**LAST CHAPTER **

**"Agent Romanoff you miss us"**

**"Make your move raindeer games" **

**(loki changes back to normal) "**

**good move".**

"Fury didn't tell me he was bringing you guys in"

"there's alot of things Fury doesn't tell you"

"i don't get it what catching him was all to easy"

_(thunder crashing) _

_"_what's the matter afraid of a little lightning"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows dad helmet now."

"What are you Adam?"

(thor throws adam back with his hammer)

"Now there's that guy"

"Think he's a friendly"

"Doesn't matter if frees or kills him the tesseracts lost"

"Stark which one both we need a plan of attack"

"We have a plan attack."

(this is after thor and loki talk and tony crashes in to thor)

"Never touch me again"

"Then touch our stuff you can have loki after he gives up the tesseract until stay out of the way"

"Dad look out

(this is the fight between tony and thor Adam is just watching)

"Hey that's enough" "oh come cap."

"Let them keep fighting"

"no"

"Fine what are you doing here"

"I've come to put an end to loki's schemes"

"Then prove it put the hammer down"

"No bad call he loves his hammer you"

"Want the hammer down."

"Are we done here?"

(the hellcarrier)

(tony and coulson walk in)

Everyone stops talking to hear what tony and coulson are saying to one another.

"No hard feelings point break but you have a mean swing"

"How does Fury even see these he turns that sounds exhausted"

"I love the way you lose control and turn into emourms green monster" "

Dr. Banner is now here to trace the tesseract i was hoping you and your son might join him fine"

"I got nothing better to do dad shall we play".

**A/N **

**new edited chapter four **

**upate again tomorow **

**plz R&R**


	5. Chapter V

**The Avenger chapter V**

**A/N **

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS **

**I DO OWN ADAM AND SHANNON **

_(this is in the lab with tony banner and adam )_

" The gamma readings are definitely consistent but it's going to take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the homer cluster we can clock this at around 600 teraflops."

"All i packed was a toothbrush." "You should come by Stark tower sometime ten top floors all R&D you'd love it it's candy land."

Adam looked at his dad smiling _just like dad to bring up the R&D floors at the tower._

Adam may have been smiling on the outside but on the inside he could feel his anger buring up more and more.

(_captain america just showed up)_

captain america looked at adam cautiously like he was going to attack him little did he know tony was think something every similar because he noticed the change in his son.

_(this is tony thinking)_

_"As the team is revealed i worry that my son's anger grows as well as his hatered for loki. loki grows stronger as does the rage in my son i worry how my son will react to the man he knows my father ignored me for how will he react to having to work with captian america and the others I worry about how much his anger has grows inside him and how far will it get and i worry if he will be able to hold back once his anger finally snaps"_

_(this is adam thinking)_

_"loki is strong as is the hold he has on clint my anger grows as he has a hold on him I will get loki to tell me where clint is he will tell me or i will hurt him either way i will get my friend back"_

"Hey are you nuts jury's out."

"You really have got a lid on it haven't you what's you secret."

"Is everything a joke to you funny thing are."

"You need to focus on the problem ."

"Do you think i'm not why did fury call us in why now why not before what isn't he telling us."

"Dad even if clint didn't tell him about the tower it's still all over the news."

"Stark tower that big ugly building in new york."

"J.A.R.V.I.S has been running this since we hit the bridge."

"Just find the cube"

(_here captain america leaves) _

captain america glaces back at adam as his face darkness a little then he leaves the room.

"that's the guy you told me you grandpa never shut up about."

"You saw the files that much gamma exposer should have killed you."

"So you're saying that "the Hulk" the other guy saved my life."

_(this will be a phone call between shannon and adam)_

_"hey"_

_"hey what's wrong"_

_"he still has clint"_

_"you know clint will find a way back"_

_"i know but i don't know for how much longer i will be able to restrain my from hurting him if he doesn't tell me where clint is"_

_"adam i know you miss him and you'll do anything to get him back so would natasha"_

_"no she wouldn't there just partners but clint is my best friend i helped him find natasha when shield send him after her i've helped him on a lot of missions without my dad or shield finding out i'll wait a few more hours before i make him tell me where clint is"_

_"that's all i ask ok i'll call you later adam bye"_

_"bye shann"_

_(end of phone call)_

(_In the lab fury and the other arrive)_

fury walks in and looks around and doesn't see adam there he throws it off and starts to talk to tony and banner

"What are you doing mister stark."

"We kinda been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're suppose to be locating the tesseracte."

"What is stage two."

"Stage two is shield using the cube to make wepons sorry compter was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers we gathered everything related to the tesseracte that does not mean."

"I'm sorry nick what were you lying."

(_this is when they all start saying things to each other) _

natasha and adam walk in and almost right away notice the tension.

"You're a man and a kid in a suit of armor take that off ."

"Genius, billonaire, playboy, philanthopist." I know guys with less worth ten of both of you."

"We would just cut the wire cap."

"You're a laboratory experiment rodgers DAD STOP everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Agent Romanoff would please excort back to his."

"To where you rented my room."

"the cell was just in case."

"you needed to kill me but you can't i know i tried i got low i didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out so I focused on helping other people i was good util you dragged me back here and put everyone here at risk Dr. banner put dow the sceptre."

**A/N **

**R&R **

**this chapter is a little different **

**from the one that was **

**posted before i deleted it **

**i will update again either **

**tommorrow or saturday **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Avenger **

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N**

**i do not own the movie**

**the avengers but i do **

**own****ADAM and shannon**

_thoughts &jarvis talking_

(this is before the explosion in the lab)

_last chapter _

_ put down the __sceptre_

_NOW _

"it's found the tesseracte"

"We can get there faster"

"You're not going alone you gonna stop us."

"Put on the suit let's find out."

"We're not afriad to hit an old man."

"You're not."

"I just don't want to put on the suit."

"**BOOM"**

and all everything breaks lose

(this is the part where natasha is down in the engine room with banner but Adam is also there)

"Put on the suit yeah" "Adam adam where are you."

"Down in the engine room with Romanoff and banner i'm alright."

"Aright suit up I will meet you at engine three alright."

Adam powers up his suit and flies to his dad and captain america

(adam is already with tony and captain america)

"Stark stark i'm here."

"Let's see what we got here we got to get the superconducting coolant system back on online before we can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

"We need you to get to the engine control panel and tell us which relays are in overload postion."

"What's it look like in there cap."

"It seems to run on some sort of electricity well you're not wrong."

"Dad be right back where are you going the hulk and thor are fighting on research level four levels two and three are dark."

(adam tells fury what hill tells him in the movie)

"Fury the hulk will tare this place apart."

"Get his attention."

"Have one of your pilot to do it I need to go help my dad."

(adam is back here with tony and captian america)

"OK the relays are intact what's our next move."

"Even if we clear the rotors this thing won't re-engage without a jump start we're gonna have to get in there and push."

"If that thing gets up to speed we'll get shredded."

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev."

"Dad he's not going to understand we're speaking tech."

"Speak english."

"See that red lever it'll slow the rotors down long for us to get out stand by it wait for our word."

"Dad we're losing altitude."

"Yeah I noticed Adam cap hit the lever."

"I need a minute here lever NOW."

"I got him dad."

"Agent coulson is down."

**A/N **

**how will the avengers react **

**to coulson's death wait **

**&find out next weekend **

**PLZ **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE AVENGER **

**CHAPTER 7**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE **

**THE AVENGERS****I DO **

**own ADAM and SHANNON**

**(there is a phone call between adam and shannon)**

(THIS IS THE PART AFTER COULSON DIES)

_"hey what's wrong" _

_"Coulson's dead he tried to take on loki himself and loki stabbed him dad's has frown on his face while cap just has a disapointed look" _

_"adam wait let's talk "_

_"can't right now fury's coming"_

_"wait adam" _

_"bye shan"_

"These were in phil coulson's jacket i guess he never did get you to sign them."

(skiping a few lines to the part where tony and steve find out where loki is headed)

Adam followed his dad and captain america to the last place coulson was alive in.

"So was coulson married"

"No the was a cellist I think"

"He seemed like a good"

"He was an idiot."

"Why for believe for taking on loki alone"

"Sometimes there's no way out guys"

"Right we've heard that before."

"This is the first you've lost a soldier"

"We are not soldiers we're not fight fot fury's line"

"Either am I he's got the same blood on his hands that loki does but right now we got to put that behind us and get this done"

"Would both of you stop i'm gonna go see clint call me when you find out where he is"

(adam leaves tony and steve keep on talking)

"Alright"

"Now back to the point at hand now loki needs a power sorce if we can comeup with a list."

"he made it personal."

"that's not the point no"

"that is the point that's loki's point he hit us all were we live why"

"To tare us part divide and conquer"

"He knws he has to take us out to win"

(adam comes back)

Adam arrived to see his dad and steve talking and just ignoring that he arrived

"Hey you guys find out were he's headed"

"He wants an audience"

"Yeah caught that in germany"

"No that's just previews and this is opening night and loki he's an full time diva he wants parade he wants a monument build to the sky with his name plastered on **son of a bitch**.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR

THIS CHAPTER WILL UPDATE again

sometime this week

**PLZ R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

** THE AVENGER**

** CHAPTER 8 **

**A/N**

**BIG INVASION FIGHT SCENE COMMING UP **

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS **

**I DO OWN ADAM AND SHANNON**

**adam will have his own suit like tony but he will not use it through out the entire fight scene**

**the invasion fight scene will be cut in two part or three **

"Dad he's headed towards the tower"

"I know adam go"

"You go ahead I gotta tell clint and tasha"

(cap and adam are with clint and tasha)

adam looked around the room and saw that both clint and tasha were still there

"hey you guys we gotta go"

"where "

"tell you on the way let's go"

"great to have you back clint"

"good to back adam"

"come on got a god to stop"

"let's go"

"wait suit up"

"dad are you at the tower yet'

"yeah i'm here"

"i'm linked in with jarvis and you"

"alright"

_"sirs I've turned off the ark reacter the divice is already self-sitatining"_

"shut it down "

"dad he's not going to listen"

"It's to late she wants to show us something a new universe"

"ok"

"dad I know what you're thinking and don't cause it's not gonna work"

"_the barrier is pure energy it's unbreachable"_

_"_yeah got that"

"dad do you have a plan B"

"yeah threaten him"

"dad don't"

"to late"

"dad damn it jarvis get ready to deploy mark 7"

"_sir the mark 7 is not ready for deployment"_

_"_then skip the spining rims we're no the clock and that's the best suit dad and i have now get ready to deploy it when dad gives the go ahead"

(this the part between tony and loki)

"I hope you are planning to apeal to my humanity"

"i'm planing to threaten you"

"you should have let your armor on for that"

"yeah let's do a head count your brother the demi-god,a super solider a living legend who kind lives up to the legend,a man with breath taking anger mangent issues,a couple of master assassins and you managed to piss off every single one of them"

(this where the real fight begins)

"clint stop the jet"

"why"

"that's why"

everyone turn to see tony falling out of the tower

"jarvis deploy now"

"open the hatch now"

"adam what are you doing"

"just watch clint alright"

they all saw adam jump off the jet

"jarvis deploy my suit now"

"clint land the jet"

"we need all hands here"

"look up"

"well he did say army"

"yeah dad banner's not here yet"

"tell me when he is"

"got it"

"oh shit dad you seeing this"

"seeing still working on believeing"

(thor just arrived)

"i have unfinished business with loki"

"get in line"

"clint thor get in line i get first shot at loki"

"save it you three we have to work as a team"

no one noticed when banner arrived no one except adam

"banner's here"

"about you got banner we could use your help what do you say"

"banner big alien moster headed this"

" now might be a really good time for you to get angry"

"that's my secret captain i'm always angry"

everyone watched as banner became the hulk and shashed the alien with a giant ROAR

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE !**

**this is the ending of the first part of **

**the invasion fight scene **

**i might update next week **

**so that the fighting can continue **


	9. Chapter 9

**THE AVENGER **

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N**

**PLZ READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**I DO NOT KNOW THE AVENGERS **

**ADAM IS MINE THOUGH**

_last chapter:_

" now might be a really good time for you to get angry"

"that's my secret captain i'm always angry"

everyone watched as banner became the hulk and shashed the alien with a giant ROAR

_present time_

"Call it cap"

"Barton I want you on that roof"

"I'm going with him"

"why"

"let just say when I had dad make my suit i had him add a few more wepons other than rocket and laser thrusters"

"alright you'll be up there with him eyes on everything"

"Stark you got the perimeter anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash"

"alright let's go give me a lift adam"

"better clunch up"

(killshot aka adam and clint are already on the roof top)

"Thor you gotta try and bottle neck that portal you got the lighning light the bastards up (thor leaves)you and me we stay here on the ground keep the fighting here and hulk SMASH"

"dad you got alot of strays sniffing your tail"

"trying to keep them off the streets adam"

well they can't bank worth a damn so find a tight corner"

"roger that anything else'

"thor's taken a squarden down on six and he didn't invite me"

"cap the bank past madison"

"what about it"

"they cornered a lot of cilivins in there"

"i'm on it"

"nat the roof"

"what about it"

you're gonna need a ride up there"

"i gonna ride"

"hawkeye killshot"

"Nat what are doing"

"a little help"

"killshot"

"you do it hawkeye"

"why"

"cause i think i might miss"

"you wanna know how i got the name hawkeye"

"sure why not"

"look shield gave the name hawkeye because i never miss a target or a clue your dad gave killshot because you never miss a target and you'll do whatever you have to the protect people **NOW TAKE THE SHOT**"

(building right across stark tower can easily see and hear what happens)

"alright i got it he landed on my balcony"

"is that hulk"

"yeah what's he doing"

"not my window"

"at least he's getting SAMSHED"

"yeah but in my room"

"OUCH that's gotta hurt"

"yeah now there's loki sized holes in my floor"

"puny god"

"hey he talks"

"who knew"

"yeah"

**A/N**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**i know it's been so long i've **

**been busy with homework and finals**

**and with new teachers and studying for test and**

**projects i haven't been able to update **


	10. Chapter 10

**not a chapter **

_**plz sudmit your vote with your review **_

_**hey guys **_

_**going to start another new story want to know what you guys think of the name **_

_**Conor Michael for the name of my main charcter **_

_**the name of my main charcter of my other story has been decided my main charcter's name is ROY Michael **_

**last name will be revealed when i post my story **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYONE I'M GOING TO TAKE DOWN MY FIRST STORY "THE AVENGER" AND REWRITE IT AND MAKE IT BETTER**

**REVISED VERSION WILL HAVE NEW NAME AND A WHOLE NEW PLOT TO IT **

**STILL WORKING ON REWRITING IT AND IT'LL PROBALY WILL NOT BE POSTED UNTIL MAYBE NEXT MONTH **


End file.
